1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to battery system, such as battery packs for portable electronic devices.
2. Background Art
Battery systems have been devised to allow electronic devices to operate independent of power from a main power supply. Often, these take the form of a battery pack that contains control circuitry for the battery and which includes a set of leads which electrically couple the battery back to the electronic device. Examples of conventional systems and devices may be found in Japan Patent Application Publication No. P2008-192959A to Masanori Kobayashi, entitled “Semiconductor Integrated Circuit,” filed Feb. 7, 2007 and published Aug. 21, 2008; Japanese Patent Application Publication No. P2009-131020A to Masatoshi Sugimoto, entitled “Over-Current Protecting Circuit and Battery Pack,” filed Nov. 22, 2007 and published Jun. 11, 2009; and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. P2009-283507A to Yamaguchi et al. entitled “Voltage Setting Circuit, Method for Setting Voltage, Secondary Battery Protecting Circuit, and Semiconductor Integrated Circuit Device,” filed May 19, 2008 and published Dec. 3, 2009; the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated entirely herein by reference.